Where I Stood
by HolyGleek
Summary: Sometimes its not until you loose someone you realize how much you really had. Artie/Tina/Mike
1. Chapter 1

_I always remembered reading those stories about how you would fall in love and then everything would just fall into place. I remembered my favorite love story was Tarzan, for some reason. It was beautiful, two different people from two completely different worlds…but finding love in each other. I know its sort of like every other love story but still very beautiful… and that…was kind of how my love story was turning out to be… until that day in Artie's living room..._

"So what do you want to do?" I asked sitting on the floor slowly munching on some popcorn that he made.  
"We could watch Coming Home, I haven't seen it in a while and its my favorite" he smiles rummaging through his stack of DVD's

"Babe we just watched that 3 days ago…remember?"  
"Come on! You love this movie, see this movie is how were going to turn out you know" he teased and put the DVD player on.  
"Please Artie… we could go on a romantic walk or do…other things" I looked down and blushed hoping he knew what I was hinting at. He popped the DVD in and completely ignored my request. I looked back up and right there he wheeled to the middle or the living room sitting right in front of the TV.

By the time the credits started I was half way home. I guess he didn't even notice or care that I left because that night as I fell asleep, I got no calls, no texts. I hope he had fun on our last date.

* * *

When the movie ended I looked at the time and it was 12:27, I jumped a little realizing I had 3 minutes to get Tee back home.  
"Tina wake up we have to get go-" I stopped when I turned around to see that Tina was no longer sitting in front of that couch, he shoes were gone and the front door was left open "Tee?" I spoke quietly knowing that she had already left. I picked up the pillow she was sitting on and sadly placed it back on the couch, whispering to myself "nice going Artie"


	2. Chapter 2

I had been ignoring Arties texts for 2 days now. I honestly don't feel to terrible mostly because they consist of simply "hey" and "I miss you" well I miss my old boyfriend. I haven't been doing much of anything to tell lately anyway so what's the point of answering back, if he really cared he would come over to apologize on his own. I get another text and I groan because it's the 6th one today and its only 11a.m, I open my phone to see what it says this time but it wasn't a number I really recognized to well… but it was saved in my phone as "Mike" Hmm.. Mike Chang? I wonder what he would want? I opened the message and it read "Hey Tina im heading down to the dance studio today, I was suppose to go with B but she bailed saying she couldn't find matching shoes?" I clicked the next text "so I was wondering if you wanted to go, Maybe just to practice for when Glee starts up again? Pretty please" I smiled as I finished the text and thought about it. It would get my mind off of things and I don't really hang out with Mike much so… I guess this would be alright?

As I started getting dressed I answered "That would be great, pick me up in 10?" with that I texted my house address got ready faster than I normally did. Within what seemed to be minutes Mike was honking outside of my house. I grabbed 2 pairs of shoes, the ballet flats I normally don't wear and my sneakers. I locked the door of my house as I walked out and smiled when I got in the front seat.

"Hey there" he said pulling out of the driveway.

I buckled and looked at him "Hi! How's my "Other Asian"?" I joked with him, and he laughed, turning another corner.

"I am doing alright, really bored lately so I've decided to start practicing new dancing, hence why we are going to the studio"  
"That's really great, but what studio? I didn't know there was one of those in Lima?"  
he pulled up to this garage looking place, the front of the garage was tin, looking like it would belong on a shed. The building that seemed to be attached behind it was all brick and old, I recognized this place way to much but I just couldn't put my finger on it. He got out of the car and placed a key to open the garage "This" he started lifting up the heavy door "is the studio" he smiled.

This place was amazing and so simple but yet so delightfully quaint and beautiful. There was a mirror wall going along one side of the studio and a bar, one you would see at a balled studio on the other wall. "Mike this is beautiful" I put my bag down and walked in. He turned the lights on and closed the door. The floor glowed with the lights reflecting off of them. "Where did all of this- where did you get all of this- is this yours?" he laughed and opened a cabinet on the far end of the studio that was filled with CD's and a large stereo.

"It was my gramps... he owns the Asian Wok next door and I talked him into letting me have it… I mean it was just an old storage room so I got some help redoing it and now I come here sometimes to practice, so its nice." He smiled sweetly at me then looked away realizing he was looking to long, I noticed.  
"Well…that's really sweet. I love this so much its like unreal, but…what do you want to do first?" I said sitting next to my bag grabbing out my ballet flats.  
"I thought we could do some Tango? I need to brush up on that if you don't mind" he was looking for music. I was focused lacing up my shoes  
"Im down" I finished and looked up to see him standing above me. He held his hand out and I took it standing up. "I don't know if I cant tango to well… I mean just letting you know" he places his other hand around my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, just follow my body" before I could process what he just said we were gliding across the mirrored room.


	3. Chapter 3

This is so different- dancing with someone who doesn't always ask why she can see herself in the mirror. I feel like complete when I am dancing with Tina. She doesn't even talk she just closes her eyes and moves. Why do I admire that so much, I need to stop thinking and get focused back on dancing.

I dip Tina one last time before quickly pulling her back up quickly to dramatically face me. She stared right into my eyes and breathes hard.

She looked down and let go of me. "I have to go" she quickly runs back to her bag and is stopped by the heavy door in front of her. She sighs and collapses back on the floor.  
"Tina!" I run and kneel by her. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did " I realize I'm rambling and sit quietly next to her  
"You are doing nothing wrong, I'm just going though a lot right now, and dancing with you right there… it just felt" she paused and looked down "it felt so right"

"Is that a bad thing?" I lift her face to look at mine thinking; what are you doing stop it!  
She looks at me and bites her lip "I have to go" she says and I could see her eyes tearing up a little bit. I didn't speak and I lifted up the heavy door. As soon as I did I saw her walk out quickly. I didn't ask if she wanted a ride because she just left. She left… making me want so much more.

* * *

Its day 3 of still not hearing from my girlfriend, usually she ignores me for a few hours but…days? This is getting me a little scared. All I could really think of is that what if I really blew it this time. What is that was my last strike, I have don't some wrong things before but… the other night wasn't all that bad was it. I can barely remember anything that was said so I honestly have no idea why she left? We talked for a good hour about my childhood… she sat and listened drinking her coffee, what went wrong? She barely said anything so we didn't even get in a fight? Clearly this is just her girl emotions, PMS all that stuff girls go though. I'm fine, I did nothing wrong. I did…. I did nothing wrong.

I hated lying to myself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came and I was so tired- I woke up and was sore from dancing with Mike, I feel like goo right now. I close my locked and to my left I see Artie sitting there staring up at me sadly. I look at him and bite my lip for a second and then stop because I remember that I don't have a reason to feel bad for him. I stood up straight, closed my locker and started to walk away. He rolled a little and grabbed my hand from behind. I stopped and turned to him.  
"What?" I ask not too sharply because my anger did die down a little from Friday night.

"I love you…" he smiled and looked up sweetly meeting my gaze. I let go of his hand quickly and shook my head

"Oh now you love me, because you know that you did something stupid and wrong and saying that is going to make everything better." I started to back away

"Tee… I am really sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be so rude, or do whatever I did. I didn't mean it and I promise next time" I stopped him  
"There is not going to be a next time." I turned back around and started walking but stopped "I'm sorry too." I walked away and turned the corner. Not feeling one thing.

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at her all throughout Glee, she looked upset, I could tell, and so did Artie so I figured something happened. But I needed to talk to her- I just had to talk to her. I hadn't seen her in a full 15 hours but I needed to say something to her.

The bell rang and she was the last one along with Brittney and Artie to leave the room. Brit was trying to tie her shoe and Artie was gathering up his music- Tina was doing the same. I glance at Artie and walk over to Tina on the other side of the room and sit next to her picking up a piece of her music that fell under the chair

"You dropped one" She looked up at me and our eyes met. She smiled a little and took it from my hand.

"Thank you" she said in a small voice. I frowned when she bit her lip

"Are you alright? If you don't mind me asking?" I pressed

"J-Just fine" her voice cracked and she stopped talking- I saw a little tear forming in her eye and decide to try again but before I could she stood up and glanced and Artie then back at me "I'm sorry I have to go." She exited the room quickly and artier watched her leave. I look down at my hands and briefly think about what I'm getting myself into. Then I look at Artie and think about what I'm getting myself into. Then I look at Tina walking down the hallway and…

I was sure about what I was getting myself into.


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped out of the shower and dried my hair. My blue streaks looked almost purple with my wet hair. I shook a towel to it and blushed my teeth. I looked in the full body mirror at myself. I took my towel off and stared at myself for a second. There was a bruise on my stomach I touched it and winced, It was from 2 weeks ago when Artie threw the remote at me, he told me he was trying to kill a spider. I shook my head and examined all over. Biting my lip I tied my wet hair back and put my bra and underwear on, along with my short shorts. I walked out of the steamy bathroom and down the hallway. I knew my father was at work and my mom was out with her friends all day so walking around the house sort of naked was alright, honestly I did it all the time. I slowly walked down the stairs and looked down at my feet as I walked. I heard a little cough and looked up. Mike was sitting on my couch  
"Oh shi-' I quickly wrapped my arms around my chest covering my bra and looked at Mike scared "Wha-…where did you come from?" I looked around frantically for something to cover myself up with more.  
"Your mom let me in before she…left" He tried to look away and stuttered a lot when he spoke "im sorry I just wanted to see you, should I leave?" he stood up and started walking to me until I realized I was standing in front of the door.  
"No… no" I slowly lowered my arms when I realized that my bra wasn't too bad. "Im sorry you just…scared me" by now he was standing 2 feet in front of me  
"I just wanted to make sure you were..." his eyes started to wander and…I blushed  
"I am…just fine" My eyes started to wanted when I saw his arms in his cut off shirt and the outline of his abs through it. "…just…perfect right…now" he stepped closer  
"So…" he started but I stopped him- I moved in quickly locking my lips on him kissing so passionately and slowly it was almost perfection. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed up against me. I continued kissing and slipped my hand around his neck pushing his face closer to mine kissing more roughly. His hands started to move up and down my back slowly and I let out a small moan in his mouth. I felt a bulge in his shorts and pulled my face back a little breathing hard "Mike…"  
"Tina…I…I want you" he breathed against my lips and I shivered  
"Mike… you don't want me right now trust me" He brushed his lips against mine again and kissed me again slowly and softly  
"I don't care… I want you." I bite my lip and look into his eyes

"You mean that? You…really mean that Mike?" I felt him pull me closer into a tight hug  
"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my entire life" he pulled back a bit "…I don't care what's going on right now, or where you've came from…or what you've done. I plan on winning your heart Tina" He smiles and I felt my stomach do flips  
"I want you too" I whisper against his chest "so much- no…I need you" He kisses the top of my head  
"I'm here. Don't worry. How about you go and get a shirt on and we watch a movie?" he looked at me and smiled a bit.  
A movie, I thought. Oh no… not again  
"Better yet- a walk" he brushed a strand of wet hair from my face and smiled again. My heart melted, his smile was so perfect. Arties…didn't even look real, yeah sure it was beautiful but Mikes… lord it was so perfect.  
"a walk sounds so perfect" I smiled back at him and leaned in a little hoping I would get another kiss. The last one was so …indescribable.

He leaned in and softly kisses my lips.

"Ill go get dressed now" I whispered against his lips and pecked them once more. He slowly let his hands drop and nodded like he was speechless. I started to walk up the stairs and turned around and looked at Mike who had a smile on  
"Thank you" I said and turned around walking back upstairs. With a smile… a really big smile on my face… for the first time in a long time.


End file.
